Rain
by Colette D
Summary: [Trily] There's boredom abound in the station during a rainstorm.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, but I did get this section of FF.net for you! ;D And this is my first RFR fic ever, so please, be a little light on the flames!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering; will this rain ever stop?" Robbie, a.k.a. Question Mark, radio DJ for Radio Free Roscoe said into the microphone.  
  
"For now, it's still pouring rain, and we're stuck here. Lucky for you, our listeners, you get a longer RFR broadcast for today! And here's some Jimmy Eat World for you all..." Pronto said sarcastically. He started slamming his head down on the table as they all took their headphones off.  
  
"It's not that bad, Ray...At least we have eachother..." Lily patted his shoulder and smiled, he didn't pick up his head and he just sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the long boringness of right now?" Ray said, muffled by the filtering through the table.  
  
"Think of it as one of those overnight camping trips..." Travis laughed.  
  
"Yeah, stuck inside a DJ station!" Robbie laughed along. Ray picked his head up.  
  
"What'd you guys tell your parents about not being home?" Robbie asked the group.  
  
"I told mine that we were staying late for school and we'd probably have to stay the night at Robbie's..." Ray said. The others agreed that they'd said the same. For Robbie, he was "staying the night at Ray's". So everything seemed to work out the same.   
  
"You guys are on in 3..2.." Travis put his finger up for one and they were on live.  
  
"So any callers for what do to on a rainy day?" Question Mark asked. Travis put up the chalkboard that read "Annie, line 1".  
  
"Go ahead Annie..."  
  
"Well, what I like to do is tell some ghost stories in the dark, or maybe just read! And yet on this night I'm listening to RFR..." Annie said and hung up.  
  
"Well, maybe you've got something there, Annie! Thanks!" Lily said with a smile on her face and idea in her head.  
  
"So, I'm Shady Lane, and I'm wondering," she began to laugh, trying to mock Question Mark. "Are there and listeners out there with interesting ghost stories? It'll help the time go by faster!" Shady looked around with a grin. Travis held up the chalkboard again with the name, "Jason".   
  
"What's your story, Jason?"  
  
"Well, here goes. Ok, so there's this place, down south in old Georgia. It's a tavern and inn called The Crescent, and also known as the Haunted Tavern and Inn. Well, the woman who owned it was named Abigail, and the Inn was an old Victorian plantation house with loads of slaves and whatnot. So, Abigail's husband died in the war, but she lived on with her two children, Isabel and Katrina. Katrina committed suicide soon after her father died because of depression and feeling unloved, as she was 16 and Isabel was only 9, and she felt that Isabel was more loved. So one night, she took a rope and hung herself on the balcony. Isabel was married at 13 and moved to Boston with her business husband, and was never ever seen again. As for Abigail, some say she died of a broken heart, and then some say she just went crazy...But for now, the Inn is haunted by their spirits, and some of the slaves, especially the poltergeist known as "Sofinia" in the bar. And some say...on stormy nights like this...you can still see Abigail...weeping for all her family...That's all!"   
  
"Wow...what a story! Sorry to say, we'll have no more time, and no more RFR, for even secret DJ's must get some rest! Goodnight all listeners, and remember, stick it to the man!" Lily and the gang took off their headphones and RFR was done.   
  
"Well, we might as well sleep here tonight, I can still hear that rain..." Robbie told them. Travis was getting his things situated and suddenly sparks flew and he was thrown to the floor, much like another time we've seen...  
  
"Travis!" Ray ran over and saw that his friend was on the floor unconscious. "Guys! Help me!" Lily ran to help and Robbie checked out the problem.   
  
"Travis...hey, can you hear me?!" Lily shook her friend to no avail.  
  
"I've found the problem, you guys. The water's leaking and dropped down to his station." Robbie inspected.  
  
"Well then, is he ok?" Lily looked back at her friend, who's eyes had snapped open and he'd sat up, suddenly. "Travis! Are you ok?!"  
  
"I think..." he was rubbing the back of his head. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Another near-death escape for the Swami..." Ray put his arm on Travis' shoulder. He grabbed Ray's arm and twisted it.  
  
"How many times, Ray? How many times....?" Travis let go and shook his head. This 'Swami' stuff was getting just a bit old, and somewhat a bit too immature for Ray...  
  
"So...you're sure that you're ok? You don't feel hurt in any place? Maybe you should sit down..." Lily seemed to be on the verge of a little freak-out.  
  
"No! I'm ok, really!"   
  
Those were, pretty much, all words said for a while. Boredom took over, without any mercy, and the RFR gang were the unsuspecting victims of its wrath. 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Radio Free Roscoe, and I still wish I did...So read this second chapter and enjoy!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Ok, how many words can you make out of...Frankenstein?" Ray said. They were all sitting around in their chairs, and as you can see, making words out of different words. Time had suddenly slowed down for them, or as it seemed, stopped. It seemed like if one was bored, time would slow, seconds would be built on to minutes, as minutes became hours, and if you were doing something important or fun, it would be dwindled down to about 30 seconds.   
  
"Hey, have you seen that ridiculously hilarious movie, Young Frankenstein?" Robbie laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one with Gene Wilder in it!" Lily smiled. The first smiles came upon them in a while as an interesting subject was coming up.  
  
"I thought it was good, and sort of creative that it was in black and white, with a feel to the movie as in the original Frankenstein. Even though the movie was a sheer mockery of the original, it was good in the sense that it was almost a tribute, you know?" Travis said.  
  
"Hey, Travis! Your smarts are showing again!" Ray poked. Travis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. If there was one thing that Travis could absolutely not stand was someone, if anyone, making fun of his intellectual side. Didn't people appreciate the smart ones anymore?   
  
"I loved that Igor guy, he's the greatest!" Robbie tried to strike something else into the conversation before there was an awkward silence.  
  
" 'It's not Igor, it's I-gor!' That's good stuff...." Ray was laughing.  
  
"Yeah! 'Roll roll! Roll in zhe hay!' " Robbie joined in with the laughter and they were both cracking up to themselves over the movie, while Lily and Travis glanced at eachother and shook their heads.  
  
Travis gave another secret glance towards Lily as she watched the other two boys laughing to the point of tears. He smiled faintly and watched as her hair fell down over her face. The pale strips of blonde draping over her soft and rosy cheek, gently gliding down to her perfectly shaped shoulders. His eyes were caressing her whole body, staring her up and down, silence now droning out the laughter and now the faint talking. His stare had gone on for a bit too long and now Robbie and Ray, along with Lily, were the ones to be staring at Travis.   
  
"Travis? Hey! You there, buddy?" Ray flailed his arms in front of Travis' face and Travis had finally zoomed back into the harsh reality.  
  
"Oh...Sorry...I was spacing out for a minute or two..." Travis blinked his wise sea-green eyes and he tried quickly to think of something to say before anyone could suspect anything. "So! Anyone notice the irony in Nostradamus' predictions and the world today?" he made a sort of laugh as his eyes switched from Ray to Lily to Robbie.   
  
"Alright," Lily was changing the subject. "Choose...Umm...Staying home with some kind of foreign Chinese disease or...suffering at school with the worst cold ever."   
  
"I'd have to say that Chinese thing...I mean, you'd get to stay home and suffer and not get anyone else infected with it." Robbie tried to sound a bit scientific with his explanation.  
  
"Travis?" Lily changed her gaze to Travis and Ray was getting offended now that Lily hadn't even tried to ask him yet.  
  
"The cold, definitely the cold. You'd know that you could get over it, and yet if you had a foreign kind of disease, it might not be curable and then you could possibly die. But from what I know, I can't recall any kind of Chinese disease..." Travis trailed off somewhere.   
  
"I...." Ray hung his head as he didn't know what to say at this moment. At this point in time, he was wondering. His mind was processing something that was known as something bad...  
  
Lily and Travis. Together. His worst nightmare. 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: As RFR is seemingly over, I cannot own it and shall forever remember my wanting. But don't listen to this depressing spew of crap! Read the third chapter!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Ray realized that he should have made his move on Lily a long time ago. He realized that Lily might not even know his true feelings, and if she didn't....Would he forever be tortured to watch her and Travis together?!  
  
"No, I know she doesn't know...But how can I show her without everything screwing up like it usually does?" Ray thought. It was true, everything usually did screw up every time he tried to tell Lily that one important thing. He tried hard not to remember that incident with Jumpy, Jr...Ray shuddered.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, could not help but realize her developing feelings for Travis. She remembered way back when when they had first put together Radio Free Roscoe. She'd met Travis like she would any other person, a simple smile and hello. Then later she got to know the real Travis, and she thought about how he seemed all mysterious and down to earth-like. When he told her what usually happened with girls, she couldn't believe it. She had to admit, though, that the strong silent type was very attracting, but the things Travis was interested in were...different. Different in a unique way, and she loved it.  
  
"So, any idea when the rain will let up...?" Robbie said in a lazy voice. He was nodding in the corner, sitting down on the floor with Ray. Lily and Travis were upon the couch, talking.   
  
"No, but maybe we should all get some rest. I have to admit, though, that this storm troubles me, I've never seen anything like this." Travis said. Ray scoffed and let his head fall back onto the wall and went to sleep.   
  
They (Lily and Travis) made sure that Robbie and Ray were actually asleep before talking at all. If a word was slipped from her mouth, or his for that matter, they knew that Ray's heart would broken.  
  
"It's been a while....Since we started RFR, you know?" Lily was looking down onto the floor as she spoke, not wanting to stare into Travis' eyes, in fear of letting something go. His eyes were the same as himself, mysterious and beautiful in a way that they could sneek into your very soul, and maybe steal your heart...  
  
"Yeah...It's like destiny. No, it was destiny. To meet you, Robbie, Ray. To tell you the truth, I...I never really had real friends...Or at least ones that I get to stick with as much as you. People don't think me of any intelligence, or maybe just to much, I don't know." Travis shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't let that get you down, Travis. You can't let a lifetime of being a loner from stopping you of happiness now...Woah, I'm beginning to sound like you, eh?" Lily smiled and reluctantly looked to Travis.  
  
"I can't help but feeling, and don't take this the wrong way, that somehow I won't be able to stay here very much longer...It's like a lot of my old homes. I make friends, show them off to my parents. They're happy and content living where they are, and so am I. Then...we just up and move because of my dad's work...And I don't want this to turn out like that." Travis held a look of sorrow in his eyes and Lily couldn't help but feel sorry.  
  
"Oh come on, Travis! You need to at least talk to your parents once in a while. Say something! Anything from letting you go if you don't want to!" Lily held her hand to her forehead and sighed.   
  
"You're right...You're absolutely right." Travis smiled, one that held some interest of some kind, a pure happiness, almost, and that was rarely seen.  
  
Lily couldn't stand it any longer. She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip, hoping for Travis to say something other. She liked the smile that was plated across his lips and put one upon herself. They both swallowed hard.  
  
"Lily, I think..." Travis began.  
  
"That I like you..." Lily finished.  
  
Woah...what a reversed reality..... 


	4. Part IV

Diclaimer: A fourth chapter to the story! And me without the rights to RFR in any way...Oh well! At least we have the fics! ^__~ R & R!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"I think I should go..." Travis abruptly got up from his spot on the couch. The exact spot where he had just told Lily the dreaded thing that he'd always wanted to say. That one little thing that was going to cause so much trouble now...Yep. That thing.  
  
"Travis! Wait! You can't go out there! Trav--" BANG! The metal door to the famed Radio Free Roscoe had just tight, letting Travis escape his semi-nightmare.   
  
'I thought it would be something special if I told her about how I like her...And she even told me! Dalai Lama smile some rays of hope on me now, because I'm about to lose it...' Travis thought as he now fought himself inside, and outside as it was pouring rain. He really wanted to stay; hell, if it was just to stay inside he'd stay, but not this time. This time was different. This time he'd told Lily that he liked her, and this time there was no escaping it. No escaping destiny...no escaping fate.  
  
"Travis...You're getting soaked!" Lily was just outside now and waiting for Travis to accompany her back inside the station.   
  
"No...I have to get going, you know. Lost track of...lost track of time." Travis gave the short speel and started to walk. Lily ran to grab hold of him.  
  
"Come on...please?" Lily showed him her sweet smile as he turned to face her. How could he forget and resist that smile? The only one he'd fallen in love with? "We could...talk."   
  
"We can talk..." Travis succumbed and followed her back into the station. Talking seemed to be the only way to calm a person down. Talking was the one way that Travis would come out of the rain for Lily. Truth be told, he really did respect Ray, and didn't want to break his fragile heart if he knew about the liking of Lily....But Lily....She was on his mind all the time, it seemed, and he knew not of a way to get her off.   
  
Lily grabbed Travis' hand and his heart skipped several beats. The blood seemed to be rushing to his face, but the depressing grey of the sky showed no blush in his soft face. She smiled sweetly at him and they went, hand-in-hand, back into the station.  
  
The loud bang of the oversized door to RFR woke up Ray, and he saw two soaking wet figures approach and sit on the couch. He thought about who it could be and realized that the only people it could have been was Lily and Travis. His eyes widened in suspicion now, but he shook it off and quietly sat there.  
  
Lily suddenly let out a surprised, "Oh!" as the lights suddenly went out with a clap of thunder. Her grip on Travis' hand tightened and he took in a sharp breath. They sat together down on the couch.  
  
"Do you ever wonder about the world?" Lily looked hard at Travis, who's face was barely visible in the damp moonlight.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The world...I mean, do we have a purpose or something? We're just born and live life through the good times and bad, and then die. There's nothing special about that..." Lily told him.  
  
"But what about loving someone?" Travis blinked.  
  
Lily could no longer think of what to say. The comment he'd just made had turned her voice box off and had shut down her brain, but not her heart. She looked at him with a long pause and sighed.  
  
"True..." she said.  
  
Ray was watching from the floor, or listening rather, to them. He felt Robbie's warm breath upon his neck and felt his heavy head. He let out an "eww!" as a bit of drool escaped Robbie's mouth and pushed his head away. They had not noticed his awakening and he continued to listen in on the conversation. His stomach was turning round and he felt as though now was the time to throw up, and he didn't know why, but something told him something was going on.  
  
"And what about occupying your every waking moment with thoughts about that person you love...?" Travis spoke slowly. His sea-green eyes caught the attention of Lily's and both their hearts melted so agonizingly slow that both seemed to notice.  
  
"Right again." Lily spoke. The flirting now was so much it seemed insatiable. Lily was smiling sweetly at him, and Travis kept that solemn look upon his face as they inched closer and hadn't really noticed the kiss.  
  
"You always read those romance novels, and watch those stupid soap operas, and you watch those people kiss, and you notice that it's so...not real..." Lily muttered to him, just mere inches from his face. Travis blinked slowly and nodded his head.  
  
Yeah...so not real. 


	5. Part V

Ah! The lovely feeling of a thousand pounds of writer's block and guilt lifted from your shoulders. Yay! Sorry to say that this is the last chapter...fifth and final! After forever I've updated for those of you who care, and I hope you enjoyed it! And guess what...I still don't own RFR...  
  
That was it. Enough was enough! Ray jumped from his spot on the floor, causing Robbie to fall over and suddenly wake.  
  
As Travis parted from Lily's lips, the lights came back on, and both were now staring up at Ray, whose fists were clenched; eyes squinted in anger. Robbie was sitting up dazed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Ray shouted. No one spoke, and Ray's voice seemed to be bouncing off the walls.  
  
"What...?" Travis still sat on the couch, avoiding Ray's eyes and looking for an answer from the walls. Ray practically ran over to Travis.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'!? You just KISSED Lily! What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Ray shouted again. Travis moved from the heart of the couch to edge of the cushion, hands over his eyes.   
  
"No...This..it's not! Wait..." Travis stumbled along his words. He didn't know what to say now. Everything had seemed to go so fast, he hadn't thought much of Ray...And Ray was probably more worth worrying over now than what would happen to him and Lily. It seemed all wrong now, he'd betrayed Ray.  
  
'No...Ray never made his move! I got to Lily first because I told her...and she...she told me!' Travis thought. He noticed someone's hand on his wrists now, sliding his hands down from his eyes.  
  
"Travis...what's going on?" Lily's face was right in front of Travis', and Ray was only getting more upset. Her eyes told Travis that she really did not know what was going on and that Ray's secret was about to be revealed.   
  
"Lily, it's nothing! It's--" Ray was stopped as Travis jumped from the couch and faced Ray.  
  
"It's because Ray...Ray..." Travis began, his face full of sudden anger. But then his expression softened as he realized what he was doing. He'd already kissed he reveal Ray's secret, too? He could tell that Ray was seriously hurt now, and he knew he would seriously regret if he told Lily...that.  
  
"It's because I love you..." Ray stood there, looking past Travis to Lily. Robbie was fully awake now as Ray said that, and stood up quickly. Travis' eyes widened and Lily mouthed a few inaudible words that looked like, "Oh wow..."  
  
Lily said nothing now; she was dumbfounded on the couch. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what she had to do...Give it to him straight.  
  
'Just say it...Tell him...Go ahead! Say it!' Lily pushed herself inside. She had everything mapped out in her head now. What to say. What to do. It was like when something's happened and you didn't come up with a good enough comeback or action, and when it's all over you know what you should've done and said. Lily's head had already made out those plans, but she didn't have the right heart for them. She stood.  
  
"Ray...I don't think I can...I mean, Travis.." Lily was having trouble with her words now. How could she break Ray's heart? She closed her eyes again and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ray...I can't. You know I can't. It's really...Well...It's really wierd. I mean, I've known you for a very long time...and I...I just couldn't do that. I really love us being friends. I do! But something more than friends is just not happening for me...and Travis...he made a move before you, you know?" Lily swallowed hard.  
  
"Wow...So...If I'd said something before Travis, then you'd love me too?" Ray looked around, heart pounding, half breaking.  
  
"It's not like that, Ray! I love you so much, Ray, but you know that it's only friendly. I'd do anything for you! Or Robbie, or Travis. You guys are my best friends...It just so happens that I just...have certain feelings for Travis...and I just....Yeah." Lily couldn't say anymore. And for that, she noticed that what she'd said made no sense whatsoever.  
  
Through all this Robbie was speechless. Somehow this was not processing in his head. Travis kissed Lily...or did Lily kiss Travis? Ray spilled the beans, Lily rejected. Travis was now standing between the two, looking heartbroken just like Ray. And now Ray had lifted his fists in anger, Travis was walking out again.  
  
"Travis!" Lily called out. Travis ignored her and everyone else. Ray was the second one to run out. "Ray! ... Robbie!" Lily grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him out of the station.   
  
It was still raining outside. It was freezing, but it looked like the sun was just now coming up. The dim lighting was horrible. You could barely see anything, if not just the outline of the station, and, as Lily noticed, the outling of two figures, one up against the wall, the other right next to it.   
  
"You...I can't believe you! How could you!?" Ray yelled. He pushed Travis, who rolled across the side of the building and ran back at Ray.  
  
"You know what Ray? It's your fault! You never said ANYTHING to Lily! You were too scared to say something...And you just didn't. So then what happens? I come to Roscoe and I find out that I love Lily too! I find out that I'm too weak and couldn't say anything either because I thought Lily was yours! But I've had enough of your damn whining and complaining that you love Lily so much, but you can't tell her! And you know what I did? I told her...And she told me too!" Travis came back at Ray with his speech, and it was almost as if it was his punch in the face to Ray, because Ray didn't say anything after that.  
  
"So...she loves you too, eh?" Ray said. His voice was faking his bravery, he was shaking now, but he sounded unaffected.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ray took a swing and Travis, and came full on rage with him now. Travis didn't know what to do; he couldn't get up, he couldn't move. All he could dow was try and block Ray's attacks to him.  
  
It was so unreal to him. He never thought that Ray would go full on combat with Travis. But Travis was quicker. He waited in between one of Ray's kicks and rolled to the side, jumping up to hit Ray. It was enough, then, for Lily and Robbie who'd just reached them now.  
  
"Stop it! Now!" Robbie pulled to two apart, watching as Ray wiped a bit of blood from his lip where Travis had hit him. "Look at you two! Fighting...over none other than a girl! ..No offence Lily.. What is wrong with you!?" he pushed both of them back and then let Lily in to say her part.  
  
"I thought that it wouldn't be this bad...I didn't want to break your heart, Ray. If I have to I will, and if you keep this up I can't help but do much more! I don't want to see you two fight...You're best friends! But Ray, you'll have to accept that I only have friendly feelings for you...but that I'll always be there for you! Always! And me and Travis might not always be together...but I love him...and I will no matter what you do...But stop fighting...stop fighting..." she said. Ray said nothing, and he looked to Travis, who also said nothing. He place his hand on Travis' shoulder, who flinched partly, and then smiled.   
  
Each nodded as if in apology, and it seemed like everything after that was okay again. Lily was right in what she said...She may not love Ray in that way, but she wouldn't ever leave him. Robbie was just satisfied that no one died..And Travis? Travis was happy that he finally got his girl..  
  
It was like on those steryotypical stories...Doesn't the hero always get the girl? 


End file.
